Eduardo
Eduardo is a fictional character in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by comedian/voice actor Tom Kenny. Personality Eduardo is a muscular thirty two-foot tall (to his horns), 32-pound monster-like "guardian friend" and is one of the gentlest friends in the entire house, despite his menacing appearance. He resembles a mixture of a minotaur and beasts from Maurice Sendak's Where The Wild Things Are with his purple fur, horns, fangs, devil-like tail, and skull-shaped belt buckle. He speaks in third person much of the time. He commonly calls Bloo "Azul," or sometimes speaks Spanish phrases or words. Essentially, it can be considered that he speaks "Spanglish." Despite being a protector friend, he's a total coward, as noted in "House Of Bloo's" by Wilt that he wouldn't hurt a fly, because, as Eduardo pointed out, he's too scared of them. During "Cuckoo for Coco Cards," on Coco's imaginary friend trading cards, Eduardo is classified first as "a big fat baby" (offending Big Baby) then a "chicken," then a "scaredy cat" (of which the Big Baby got the last laugh) before being finally upgraded to "crazy idiot" after much trying. He has shown great strength when he is frightened too much, often involuntarily but effectively injuring whoever or whatever is scaring him. This caused him to be a favorite contender in an imaginary friend fighting contest (he would get scared and then end up inadvertently defeating his opponents). It has also been implied that he can be quite intimidating when he is angered (usually when his friends are under what he perceives to be a threat). Surprisingly, Eduardo's horns are incredibly strong, capable of withstanding a full on impact into the extremosaur cage in "House of Bloo's," and Eduardo often (accidentally) knocks out targets upon running into them, such as a terrified Mr. Herriman in "Who Let The Dogs In?" Eduardo has also nurtured a pink elephant squeak toy like a baby in "Squeakerboxxx," even going as far to name it Paco. He also has many Beanie Baggies (a Beanie Baby parody). If there was any food he was to eat, it would be potatoes: he is commonly heard saying "I like potatoes." During "Who Let The Dogs In?" he is shown to be fond of dogs (particularly puppies) and he also owns a dog, Chuy (Spanish, but sounds like chewy, because of the dog's chewing addiction). In "One False Movie," we learn that one of his favorite TV shows is "Lauren is Explorin'." an obvious spoof of "Dora The Explorer." He also loves Christmas, as seen in "A Lost Claus," where he puts a Christmas wreath on his skull belt buckle, sleigh bells on his tail, paints his horns to resemble candy canes, and even places mistletoe on one of his horns and kisses everyone in sight. And he is also very rich. During the episode "The Buck Swaps Here," Eduardo finds an American dollar worth $100. Later, after it has been used to buy a pink doll house for $99.99 American dollars, he saves his penny in a safe hidden beneath his Beanie Baggies, and it is revealed that he has at least five gold bars and many dollar bills, as well as four or five diamonds, and is a financial genius, making a fortune by investing in children's toys stocks. This mostly includes the metafictional Beanie Baggie franchise of which Eduardo is a huge fan, keeping a massive collection of them in his room. It was also discovered in "The Buck Swaps Here" that he likes girls' dolls. History In the one hour movie "Good Wilt Hunting," it was discovered that Eduardo was created by a young girl named Nina Valerosa, who grew up to be a police officer. She created Eduardo to scare off all the bullies in her dangerous neighborhood (which probably contributed to his menacing appearance, despite being in reality, the most affectionate member of the house). She also needed someone to care for her little brother and who liked doing girl things with her (such as brushing hair and playing with makeup). Eduardo also taught Nina how to be brave. She calls him her "adorable chicken" (in Spanish). It all started in an alley where Nina was being chased by two bullies and her fear brought Eduardo to life, which scared them away; however, when the same bullies discovered Eduardo's cowardice, it fell to Nina to protect him by herself. According to her, this was Eduardo's true purpose: to teach her to face her own fears. Eduardo still cares for Nina and is fiercely protective of her, when she was questioning a trio of crooks about Wilt's location and they refused to talk, all she had to do was pretend she was in danger and Eduardo shook the bus so violently that the crooks gave in within seconds. Nina also still cares for Eduardo, and during her stay she makes sure Eduardo is nearby, so he can keep out of trouble. Nina often behaves as a stoic, by-the-book police officer, but she becomes extremely cheerful whenever Eduardo cradles her in his arms. Trivia * In the Latin American dub of the series, Eduardo speaks partly English with an exaggerated American accent. * Eduardo's favorite food is of the potato variety. He even carries around a potato sack, which has been seen so far in "Bloooo" and "The Sweet Stench of Success." * Eduardo's stuffed bunny's head was ripped off by Chewy, but in later episodes it was perfectly together, showing he may have sewn it back together. * Despite Eduardo having a large mouth, he is always seen eating food in small, human-sized servings and quantities, rather than eating large quantities whole. * In three episodes - "The Buck Swaps Here," "Shlock Star," and "Bloo Tube" - Eduardo is dressed like a girl. The first time, it was while in a chase scene with the others that he goes into a costume stall and comes out dressed as Goldielocks or Shirley Temple. The third time, he dresses as Lauren from "Lauren is Explorin'" for a online video. *In moments of sheer extreme and absolute terror he reverts to Spanish, which can be best understood in "Nightmare on Wilson Way." *At times Eduardo speaks like Cookie Monster from Sesame Street. * In the episode "Who Let The Dogs In?" it is revealed that Eduardo's grey trousers are actually massive boots. * Eduardo is in all the episodes except for "Frankie My Dear," "Squeeze the Day," and "Mondo Coco," but he did have mentions in "Squeeze the Day." * Eduardo was featured as a toy in a kid's meal at American Burger Kings. External links * Conceptual character design drawings for Eduardo * Zap2it's "Underrated of 2006" info on Eduardo being #7 Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Characters Category:Teenagers